Village of the Tenshi
by mr.sleeper
Summary: This is the rewrite of the fic Village of Angels. What if Naruto had a new life, new path, new family and a new village after an act of betrayal.
1. Preview

Don't Own Naruto! I Just love it!

A few words first:

Warning! This is just for the fic Village of Angels and is not meant to be applied in life although I based it on some of the beliefs me and some other people along with some animes. So if you really watch a lot then you'll notice a few similarities.

In life, each person has a dream

A dream that defines our lives and gives us a sense of purpose

A dream that we share with those that are close and precious to us

There are times that we forget what price we pay for our dreams

For in our path sometimes we break the dreams of others

In our wake we leave people that are robbed of life and hope

But for those whose dreams are broken a challenge arises

To stand up and pick up oneself and be new person

To overcome what ever is hurled at thee

Like a thunder god rising from the underworld to reclaim his throne

That is what it is like to pick up the pieces of an old life

To find a new meaning, to meet new people and help make other's dreams come true

In our path renewal let us remember that we are there for we have learned

Learned from the mistakes of the past and avoid repeating them

For if we do not learn from our path then we are not worth anything

Since we are only copies of those that once lived in the path

We are no longer what we are meant to be, a human being

Each of us is not meant to follow a foretold path

Each of us follow a path that we chose, to say that it is fate is a blasphemy

For if it was fate then, then why give a person the ability to think for himself and decide

We are humans, we are the ones that are able to think and become better

If we do not think and fix ourselves we will never grow and become what we were meant to be

We have the will to think, we have the will to decide for we are humans

It is merely a test of how well one's will is

It is shown in the choices that we make

What is easy is not always right

What is fun is not always right

To test one's will is to see what is wrong in oneself and try at least to change

May it be in one's choices or attitudes

From being a lazy person that avoids responsibility now one welcomes it

When one sees himself in the hospital he does not break or cry

For there is always a chance at life no matter how one sees it

It is just a matter of how one lives it

You can die and run, but you'll never get what you want

If you stay and fight despite the pain and the tears you will see one thing as you lift your head

"You are strong" some one will say as you see then sun rise

It is easier to live and survive the storm rather than help it destroy or run from it and hide from it

End Notes

This is one of the backbones of the Village of Angels rewrite. You can comment on the reviews if you want, but don't expect a response in the form of physical alterations of this. Although I will apply most of your comments and suggestion to the fic itself instead.

Sorry, If the rewrite is going crazy. I won't be able to work on it as much as I want since I have tighter schedule with my studies now that last term.


	2. An old resident returns

I don't own Naruto! I just like watching it!

Chapter One: An old resident

"HURRAH FOR THE UCHIHA!" the people of Konoha shouted as they celebrated the union of Haruno Sakura now known as Mrs. Uchiha Sakura to Uchiha Sasuke. The people of Konoha were thrilled to have such a great occasion to celebrate for there had been few reasons to celebrate as in the past few days. They had always viewed the Uchiha as their hope and joy while they viewed the Uzumaki as something of a burden that they should never have accepted long ago despite the fact that it was this cursed child who defended them from any other external threat to them who hated him. Be that the case not all of the people were in agreement on that. Especially the nins who are part of the nin force of Konoha.

Among the older and some of the younger shinobis preferred to have the blond nin in charge than anyone else. They were the ones who were at the front and with him on the field. They had seen the greatness of Naruto's soul and how he touched the lives of others and gave them direction. What made the situation worse was that tow toer nins of their force had been lost too when they had lost Naruto. They had lost Yuuhi Kurenai, the most beautiful woman in Konoha next to the Gondaime Hokage and Umino Iruka, one of the academy's finest teachers both of them were lost in an attempt to contact Naruto during a betrayed mission.

Sabaku no Temari was not a leaf nin, but sand nins and leaf nins were now considered allies therefore one treated each other with respect, if not camaraderie. The sibling of Gaara was kidnapped during her stay in the Sand village by traitorous sand nins. The Kazekage at once ordered the sand nins to find his sister. While the sand nins scoured every place they could Naruto and his team composed of Sasuke and Neiji were ordered to bring a package to the village of the Mist. Sasuke and Neiji however were given secret orders to kill Naruto if he ever discovered the contents of the package and decide to cancel the mission. The council's explanation was that the package was of extreme diplomatic importance to Konoha. It was important that the package arrive in the village of the mist with or without the team leader. Despite his reluctance he agreed, but Sasuke with no trace of regret agreed.

The mission went well at first with nothing more than a few encounters with bandits and thieves, who were trying to take the package. One day however the blond jounin suddenly heard a dog bark, but not at the horse and carriage that carried the package, but at the package itself. He knew that dogs could sense both people and danger. Curious he opened the package and then was shocked at what he saw. For inside the package was Sabaku no Temari who was asleep from a very strong potion. She was at that time already a bit thin from not having eaten for two whole days already.

Naruto as the nins knew was someone with integrity and honesty. He knew the moment he saw Temari that the mission was nothing more than a cover up for some trumped up scheme to make the sand and the leaf fight each other. He gave Temari some food when he woke her up from her slumber, knowing how hungry the woman would be after not being able to eat for nearly two days. Naruto sat beside her and watched her as she ate, while he himself contemplated on how he would explain to his team mates what was happening and convince them to double back to Konoha and explain everything to the Hokage. When he saw that Neiji and Sasuke were coming back after the recon mission he had sent them on a few minutes ago, he was unaware of the hidden the orders the two of them were given as the two nins got close to him.

Neiji dreaded this situation. He silently prayed that Naruto would not find out about the package, but there he was sitting with their 'package' he then began to feel pity. He did not want Naruto to die. They were friends and to kill was something he found difficult to do, but Sasuke scolded him for that when he told Sasuke what he was feeling. The Uchiha reasoned that it was for Konoha, the same place that the order came from. If they disobeyed Konoha and it's orders they would betray their ideals and dreams. With that reasoning Neiji agreed, but reluctantly. He may follow the order, but that didn't mean that he would have to like the order. With a sign of regret he moved with his kunai to attack, only to be thrown back by another kunai thrown from above the tree by a certain scarred chuunin with a red eyed jounin.

Had it not been for the kunai of Iruka who, along with Kurenai, was sent to warn Naruto of the council's treachery, Naruto would have been dead on the spot if not for Iruka's kunai .With great effort Iruka and Kurenai tried to convince them that the council had betrayed them, but ht two nin were steadfast in their orders. With no other choice the three nins fought.

Secretly Neiji and Sasuke were also ordered to eliminate what ever was in the box so they chose to have the blood of their three fellow nins and one sand nin on their hand. After Sasuke had separated Naruto from the rest Neiji managed to send Kurenai over the cliff whele they were fighting. Iruka saw this and jumped in to save her with no thought for his safety. Temari herself was ready to fight, but was shocked to what she would see as she heard the sound of birds chirping louder and louder. After a few seconds she saw a bond blur and a blue one as the blond one came in front of her while the blue one collided with it she saw blood, the blood of Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto came in front of her to block the 'chidori' that Sasuke had unleashed with the intent to kill her. When he managed to get up he noticed that there was no way for him to fight them that was when he spotted the cliff that helped him form a new idead. Seeing that there was no way for him to win since he was injured and Temaru was unarmed. With a hole in his arm and an unarmed Temari he decided the next best thing. He jumped of the cliff. A few hours later both Sasuke and Neiji were shocked at the news that they would get in Konoha.

They were informed once they returned about the council's betrayal. By then it was already too late for in their hands Sasuke and Neiji held the head protectors of all the four shinobis. They had collected it once they went below the cliff to inspect the bodies of the four nins and having found only blood and some traces of hair they assumed that they had been dragged by the water currents of the river below the cliff to their deaths.

This aftermath of the incident caused the brutal execution of several of the guilty people while the others were tortured in secret by the Kazekage after he learned of their identities. An act that the Gondaime of Konoha claimed she didn't know about..

Neiji himself went into a self proclaimed exile for the next two years and went on a road of repentance which led him to separate himself from any other relationship with any other person. This resulted in him being single until now and almost completely silent and antisocial. Sasuke however took it better than he did. He was unable to face Sakura, who was supposed to have married Naruto, but left him hanging in the altar. The pink haired woman cried for the death of her would have been husband. However, she was not meant to be alone her entire life as Uchiha Sasuke began to befriend Sakura and with his help they became lovers and now a couple. With the help of their friends and ardent believers they were now living a happy life.

What ired most of the other nins was that if it had been Naruto in Sasuke's shoes they would never done anything to help him. All that they could do now was live for the sake of their friend and comrade in arms, Uzumaki Naruto was to continue to serve Konoha with honesty and courage that nobody else in this world would have had. Their feelings however were not alone since it was shared by someone else in the crowd.

"Man, I miss both those idiots." Tsunade thought as she took a sip of her sake. The Gondaime of Konoha was musing over the lost of two of her closest people to her. One was gone possibly forever while another had decided to live in another village for the past five years. In truth she was already having some trouble with the day to day handling of the village. There were constant aggression between villages and the dropping economy. These two factors lessened her support from both internally and outside of Konoha. Without her most eager supporters and fans she was finding it harder to get things done.

Naruto, for some was nothing more than an ordinary shinobi, but that was all talk. When it came down to business very few actually came close to Naruto and Jiraiya's works. Most importantly those two were the most ardent supporters of her administration, in which they championed her at every turn.

At that Tsunade sighed. She needed someone to champion her cause. Especially if council she was planning were to happen or take effect. She needed a village where all of the shinobi villages' leaders could assemble and meet with no apprehension or doubt. There was far too much aggression among other villagers and other old feuds between villages were resurfacing or were intensifying. What's more very few villages seemed to prosper with the constant fighting and the economic decline. She suddenly stopped as she saw Anko approach her.

"Tsunade sama, I must speak with you in private." Anko said to Tsunade who agreed and followed her away from the gathering to a location behind a tree.. Tsunade knew how much Anko had secretly adored Iruka, but never had the heart to commit like Sakura to her love. She instead chose a life that she was used to living. Single and alone, with no boyfriend she existed. That was said if the Gondaime thought about how much she needed someone knowing her past, but out of respect for the jounin she never told her to do otherwise. Pushing away those old and rather unwanted memories Tsunafe listened to Anko's report. She wondered why Anko had handed her a scroll under a tree. It was until she gave her report that the blond Hokage understood.

"Tsunade sama, please proceed to the market area. We have found someone there who we know you would like to meet. This seeing as you and him had not seen each other for sometime." Anko said as she handed a scroll to Tsunade who accepted it and read. A second later she ran towards the market area where a white haired man shouted as he found what he was looking for.

"Yatta!" Jiraiya shouted as he looked at a beautiful silver ring and an equally beautiful silver necklace. The silver ring had the design of the oak leaves swirling around it while the necklace had the design of a dove holding a design of an angel. Jiraiya snickered at his luck and congratulated himself on thinking about coming back to Konoha even if it was temporary. After Jiraiya bought the two items he went of to sit the barbeque place where he decided to rest.

"Waiter, one bottle of sake and an order of pork for the barbeque please." Jiraiya said as he watched the view from the balcony second floor of the restaurant. Nothing much had changed except how it felt in Konoha. It had been years so he was not there when his old village changed. Nevertheless he remembered what it was at that time. Despite that there was war during that time Konoha felt like it was secure and safe, but now there was a sense of desperation in the air as he breathed it only to smell a familiar trace of a sweet scent of a woman he had loved a long time ago. Sighing he greeted the woman.

"Hello Tsunade." Jiraiya said as the well endowed woman arrived carrying his order. She smiled as she sat down to talk to her long time friend Jiraiya. She missed the day where they would always fight about things and then be friends later on. He was after all one of the most trustworthy people of Konoha. Tsunade decided to interview him a bit and then talk to him about something. She didn't want to ruin her chances at getting what she needed from the old pervert. He might be pervert, but he was a resourceful and useful one.

"So, what brings you here? Ran out of girls to peep on for those perverted books of yours?" Tsunade asked as she took a glass of sake from the table while a peeved Jiraiya was staring at her with a fake smile.

"What? That swindling blond wants a favor and I've just seen her after at least five years when I left to search for Naruto!" Jiraya shouted mentally to himself as he placed a fake smile. For all of his faults Jiraiya was not stupid, he knew what Tsunade's plan was. She wanted to ask him a great favor so that was why she was being so nice to him. He decided to play along since it amused him to think that Tsunade had him under her spell.

"What brings the First lady of Konoha in front of this common man during his time of shopping for something that only he values." Jiraiya said while he also congratulated himself for storing the items he had bought in a scroll for safe keeping while he hid the scroll itself in his inner trench coat pocket. He didn't want to many questions asked.

Tsunade smiled as she surveyed her old friend's clothing and demeanor. First there was something with the clothes. The frog hermit changed from his old clothes to wearing a black trench coat that seemed to cover his body and had buttons on the left side of hi chest. (Think of the trench coat of Nemesis in Resident Evil) This was not what the perverted man usually wore. He was more or less someone who did not wear black. He also had gloves on his hand and heavy boots meant that he was either from some place cold or some place that had lots of rain. Jiraiya noticed her staring at his clothes and spoke.

"I need this for my work as an advisor to a village." Jiraiya said hoping to pinpoint what Tsunade wanted and judging by the sudden smile she had he found out he was right. He waited for her to speak as he placed some meat on the grill.

"Excellent! Although I am bothered by the fact that Jiraiya is playing advisor to another village, but this could work out well for us! Especially if he works for the newest village I have heard about" Tsunade thought as she remembered the only new village that still had to make some enemies. The Village of the Tenshi or The Village of Angels as some called the place which was taken from their head protectors which had two wings on it and was commonly found taking in village less clans. She had a – chance, but then she needed to take a risk if she was to put her plan in motion.

"May I ask which village are you corrupting the youth now Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as she placed a piece of meat on the grill. Jiraiya answered he took a piece of meat and ate it. Tsunade smiled at Jiraiya's answer.

"The Village of Angels." Jiraiya answered as Tsunade's grin grew.

"Jiraiya, I have a plan and I need for you and your village to be a part of it" Tsunade said Jiraya listened to her plan while someone else in the Village of Sand had gotten a scroll of Tsunade's plan from an emissary she had sent to the village. They were after allies.

"Her plan is good and bad." Gaara said as he read the plan from the balcony of the Kazekage's building. He had just finished reading the full version of Tsunade's plan. The female kage planned to invite the leaders of all of the shinobi villages to help put a stop to the constant bickering between each other.

The Kazekage wondered also if the meeting would not inspire new problems and feuds. It was hard to unite villages, but it was even more difficult to prevent new feuds and problems from arising. Gaara continued to think as Baki one of the members of the council decided to speak up"

"What do you think of this one, Kazekage sama?" Baki said as he and the Kage had a conversation.

"What she hopes to achieve is unity, but I fear that instead of unity it may bring discord. The villages will not bond that easily and sudden declaration of wars between lords would then fuel wars and fighting all over again." Gaara said retaining his expressionless face.

"True, but then she must be in need of new supporters for her village." Baki said making Gaara agree.

"True, she does not seek a permanent solution. She just wants to make sure that the fighting is no longer the intentional." Gaara said in agreement with Baki. The jounin himself was curious to the kage's opinion.

"So what is the reason for her to ask then?" Baki asked as a short silence appeared it was only broken when Gaara spoke.

"If she can at least guarantee some sort of stability the economies of the villages will grow and remember Konoha like most of the other villages were expecting a sudden drop in the economy." Gaara said remembering one of the most common principles in economics that was taught to him years ago by a friend who had helped him years ago.

"Hai, a stable environment gives room for growth." Baki said as he added something that plagued him since the kage mentioned the village gathering with their old feuds and rivalry still in effect.

"Kazekage dono? Since you mentioned the bitterness between villages I was wondering something." The jounin began while Gaara just retained his composure and looked at him.

"Very well, what troubles you?" Gaara said as he looked at Baki who still had his head down.

"Where will they gather without the risk of blood being shed?" Baki asked as the Kazekage smiled for the first time in a very long time as he answered.

"Village of the Tenshi?" a thick eye browed jounin asked while Tsunade announced her plan to the entire village of Konoha.

"Yes, Lee. I believe it translates to Village of the Angels." Gai said laking the usual fire in his voice. He was not as spirited in his work when he heard of Naruto's betrayal. In a way he had admired the boy in how he managed to get over things and live. There were very few people who could live that long and still maintain their sanity. In a way he had become some sort of inspiration for the younger generation not to give up and become the basis of several younger nins as noted by their hard headed determination. He was then addressed by Tenten.

"Ne, Gai sensei? What kind village is that? Neiji?" Tenten asked as Neiji remained quiet. The rest just sighed they had tried to get Neiji to speak, but there was no hint of him saying even the word 'No' or 'Yes'.

As they sat in the tea shop they wondered what kind of village it was. They like many of the other nins had no idea about what kind of village the Tenshi was. It was a relatively a new village so no data on it was ever discovered. That was until the Suna ambassador spoke.

"The village of the Tenshi is a village specially created during the days when the sound was destroyed. For 2 years the village was hidden from everyone until representatives from the sand were allowed in. They became one of the sources of food for the sand and became the connection of the sand with other countries since it was located near a couple of villages and was one of the safest and shortest routes due to the Sound and Tenshi war that miraculously lasted only a few months since the Otokage had a sever depletion due to a incident with the supplies and the civilians which they needed to fuel their war effort. Thus with their supplies gone and their own villagers against them the sound fell, but not at the cost of numerous lives especially on the side of the sound. For some unknown reason the Mist was hesitant to declare war on them despite their earlier situation as a weak village." Kankuro said as Gai's team turned to look at him. They smiled as they allowed the sand ambassador to seat near them.

Physically Kankuro had not changed. He still wore the same clothes like he usually did. Very little of his physical appearance actually did change. Most of the change was inward like Neiji who suddenly became silent as a tomb. The only difference with Kankuro was that he had his hood down which revealed his short blond hair which reminded them of Naruto this caused Neiji to ignore him as he did the rest while spoke. He was not ready to have people trust him. Gai sighed as the Sand ambassador spoke.

"So what else can you tell us about the Tenshi?" Tenten asked as she held a glass of sake, Tenten had retained her Chinese outfit and her buns, but she changed into beautiful woman over the years.

"YOSH! I wish to learn of this magnificent and strong village!" Lee said as the carbon copy of Gai made everyone sweat drop as Kankuro just frowned.

"That's the problem. You see Gaara is the only one outside the Tenshikage and members of the village can offer or allow you entrance to the village. Basically I have never been sent into that village. Gaara is the only one of the sand outside from a few jounins that has actually entered the village. You'd think they were raising the dead there or something." Kankuro said as the sand ambassador in order to talk with the Konoha nin when someone spoke drawing people's attention.

"Don't go spreading things like that Kankuro san. It is unprofessional of an ambassador to do such a thing." Jiraiya said as he walked inside the restaurant while he wore his black trench coat as he walked past a vendor on the street. The toad sanin ignored the cheers and smile he got from the people who were excited at the return of their sanin. The nins noticed this and became curious.

"Jiraiya sama, one must be honest in expressing one's thoughts. Ne?" Kankuro said as the former frog hermit just smiled and answered with a lesson he had taught his students before including Naruto from his past as a sensei.

"Sometimes we too must be careful in what we say, for the truth will act like a poisoned kunai destroying the trace of friendship and trust between people. Honesty and gentleness work hand in hand. We need to help them grow and not put people down." Jiraiya said as the Kankuro just kept a fake smile while the others just maintained their curious faces.

"Damn you! You old toad!" Kankuro thought as he wanted to know what Jiraiya wanted to say and ask of him.

"Thank you for the kind reminder, Jaiya dono. What however brings you here?" Kankuro said as the silver haired nin sat down next to him and ordered a bottle of sake. The nin took a sip and spoke to him.

"I need your team to escort me to the Tenshi." Jiraiya said as he looked at Gai who suddenly went into a shocked face. The others however were wondering why he had chosen them.

"Jiraiya sama, why don't you take Uchiha team instead of ..." a jounin said as Jiraiya crushed the sake glass in his hands and suddenly spoke, but he did not shout he was far too good in controlling his emotional; outbursts thanks to his new life.

"The plan is dependent on this village that we are going to I will not et he plan go to waste just because some pathetic nin suggested such a .pathetic advice. Understood?" Jiraiya said visible trying to stop himself from strangling the nin. The other nins were shocked, but they just stood in place and made no move as the man spoke to clear things up. He didn't want to ruin the chance of this plan being put into action, even his village needed this plan.

"Gai's team is one of the teams that is recognized by both me and the Kazekage with the authority to enter. Kakashi's team is on the black list of the Tenshi for several purposes. Sasuke is still in danger from Orochimaru, they lack a team member and that the sharingan's reputation as a technique copier is all too popular." Jiraiya said as he sat there not looking at the rest of the nins when a lazy voice spoke from behind.

"So Gai's team is the safer choice then?" A lazy voice said causing Jiraiya's eye's to narrow. The older Konoha shinobis began to worry. Ever since Naruto had been betrayed and killed by Sasuke the two nins were at odds with each other. They hoped that it wouldn't become violent. The two of them were the best nins of Konoha and it would be a disaster if they fought.

"That is just one of the reasons. Kakashi. There are other reasons, but that is between me and the other higher members of the Tenshi. Tsunade has asked me to assemble a team that would escort me to the Tenshi. She wants to ensure that I arrived safely. I don't need to stress the importance of this mission to Konoha's future." Jiraiya said as he looked at Neiji. He still refused to look at the silver haired nin. Kakashi however was not convinced as the former Itcha Itcha paradise fan risked coming closer. Gai merely had a disappointed look on his face knowing what had happened to his old friend.

In the years where they taught both Naruto and Lee the lazy nin was one of the most calm and precise nins, but now the nin was facing one thing that had been plaguing him for ever since the death of Obito, regret. A bigger regret came when Naruto defeated Shiori and rescued Sasuke with skills that he never learned from him. He never taught Naruto anything. He didn't believe that he was responsible enough or good enough. Gai could only imagine the surprise on his face when he found out what Naruto was capable of when they gave him the chance. He understood he wanted Sasuke to be the nin that he hoped him to become, but the incident with Orochimaru sealed the young Uchiha's fate. They would not trust him with anything any more. There was no way that they would give him the power that Kakashi wanted for him.

"Kakashi, Sasuke is not good enough to be trusted with this kind of thing. You of all people should know that. If you him force he will become a missing nin like Itachi." Jiraiya said as he left. He knew Tsunade would fill them up later so he left them with unanswered questions. While Kakashi stopped from walking and stood there as everyone ignored him except an old friend that looked on him with pity. None of them noticed a man who was selling some trinkets disappear. While somewhere else someone was having a meeting of their own.

"You will take a group of sound jounins and then attack Jiraiya who my spies report is in Konoha right now. They have also reported Tsunade's plan that she announced in the PA system. I have expected this. She needs to announce it to the people to avoid sudden inquiries as to what she was doing if she suddenly left for what ever village they are going to or why people from other villages were suddenly arriving. A foolish, but a necessary move on her part. Jiraiya is probably acting as the ambassador for the Leaf to the village. If they unite then we will have no room to take power from another village." A slithering voice said twenty grey clothed nins were bowing before him. Each of them wore a sound head band.

"At once Orochimaru sama!" the jounin leader said as he disappeared with his team.

"You will not have peace oh Tenshikage. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Orochimaru laughed wickedly from his hidden fortress.

Notes and Summaries:

Well here it is. The rewrite of the Village of Angels chapter one and as you noticed it has some changes. This chapter sucks since it is still in its proof reading stage and I have no proof readers yet. The main themes and characters have not changed, but how the story flows however will be different as the last one was difficult to continue.


	3. Relative of yours?

I don't own Naruto, I just love it

Foreword:

Remember this is a rewrite. This is not a continuation. I am merely redoing a fic that I had already made and am doing some changes into the characters and how the stories flow.

I will be following up on the suggestion of someone to look at the map as I need to determine which area I will place the village, because until now I am not sure where to put it. If you can please give your suggestions.

Thanks for those have reviewed and for those who would like to help. It means a lot.

Warning: This is a chapter that introduces a character or group. It is not meant to be a real chapter itself. I know I should have made this first, but as a freak accideent I finished the other one first than this one. Remember this chapter is not yet fully edited so don't flame me for the bugs so fast, instead help me find the bugs. Since I'm having a hard time pinpointing the errors. Even with a computer since one paragraph may conflict with the other although still have the right spelling and grammar. Also please tell me if there are still questions about this character or group that I have intoduced as their full retelling of their story would come out somewhere else and I will need your opinions on what mystifies you so that I can explain things later on.

Chapter 2: Relative of yours?

When we are alive people are often complaining about what they have. They can't even be content in what they have, while some were in misery with their family. Each of them has a dream of experiencing the good life for the sake of their families, which was a direct opposite to what kind of life they are leading just now. One such young woman had brown hair that was in a pony tail and was walking towards a village with her four year old daughter and contemplating on the miseries in her life and clan. Their lives and the life of their clan was not an easy. They needed a home to live in and not in a forest where they had a hard time living. This was the reason for her mission to this village.

"Haifa.. This life sucks." Kasumi said as she thought about her life in her clan while she was walking towards the village where she was sent. The life she had led with her clan for the past years of her life was not an easy one. Her clan had been in exile for over two decades which meant that she was born when they were in exile, but she had been told about their life before the exile of her clan by her mother and she could only wonder if those times will ever come back again.

A long time ago her clan was one of the most powerful and influential clans of the Cloud. Their current leader explained the history of their clan to them, since he was one of the oldest members of the clan. Their current leader was the old head of the Cloud Anbu squad. During the old times according to him they were able to make a name for themselves and become one of the feared clans of the Cloud, but this also made them lots of enemies that somehow united against them and waited when the time was right to strike. While they did not strike grievous wounds to the clan, they did their best to scatter some of the other clan members with false charges and planted evidences that helped exile them.

One day however one of clan families that were exiled helped save the clan from complete banishment from their home. That clan member was a man known only as the Yondaime of Konoha, the leader of one of the most powerful villages of Konoha. While the Yondaime reigned in Konoha his clan was an instrumental figure in creating peace between the village of Konoha and village of the Cloud. In this time they were saved from exile due to the importance of the clan to the Cloud. No one wanted war and it was only through her clan that they could at least assure peace for their village. This new found importance of her clan angered their enemies and only fueled them in their drive to get rid of her clan.

Then one day, their time of power faded as a terrible tragedy befell the clan. It was a disaster that marked the end of their clan's power in the cloud and their influence with the leaf. It was the day that the Yondaime of Konoha perished and with his death the decline of her clan's power.

When the Yondaime died the usefulness of her clan died out. From being one of the most respected and the most needed they were brought down to a lower post, but it did not end there.

Some time later a member the clan was charged with treason after helping an injured nukenin escape during a mission. This would have turned the own person's clan against him had he not told his story.

According to the nin they were ordered to hunt down a group of nukenins in that area and as a member of the Hunter nin squad he joined immediately. When they arrived in the designated area they quietly and quickly took out two of the three missing nins while the two were shopping for their comrades while in a henge.

The other three had been hiding in a forest besides a farm which apparently one of them owned. The hunter nins chased and baited them into coming out. The accused shinobi was ordered to take out one of the three. Inside the house and being dutiful nin he entered with the intent to kill his target. Inside however his choice would seal his fate.

Inside he fought the nin which he defeated and was about to kill when a little girl came out screaming 'daddy!'. Kasumi pitied the man once she heard his story. For the little girl had thrown herself before him and his newly arrived comrade and the nukenin who had an injury to his leg preventing him from moving, this was all he needed to change his decision. Ignoring the protest of his fellow nin who he knocked unconscious, he ordered the nukenin to go and take his family with him earning him the entire family's gratitude. Some time later they were banished from the Cloud and although some of the younger generations were angry the elders who understood how the nin felt explained that it would have happened anyways.

"How right those old men were." Kasumi thought as her father's memories played into her mind. She could see the old clan head give an explanation.

"This was nothing more than an excuse. We are already hated in the Cloud. It was only a matter of time before they had us exiled some ridiculously made up charge. They needed a scapegoat and we became the goats. Do not blame Ken for he does us proud. We are a clan that believes in Honesty, Integrity and Hope. For us there is only what one wants to do and what one does not want to do. This is who we are." Kasumi remembered thanks to her father's constant reminder of that lecture he received with some of the other younger generation of their clan.

"MAMA!" the little girl shouted as she pointed to a gate which was colored black and was guarded by two Chuunins with the symbol of the Tenshi on their foreheads. The woman shouted for joy while waving at the two shinobis who were at the gate and looking at her like one would look at a madwoman.

"Who the hell is this woman?" Hiryo thought as he and his partner were looked at the brown haired woman who approached them. It had been their turn on guard duty so naturally they were not pleased, but their annoyance with their duty was replaced with the suddenly alertness at a possible enemy. Unknown to them something the woman would say in answer to their question would take their sanities from them.

"Who are you and what is your business here in the Tenshi village?" Hriyo asked the woman stood in front of him smiling while hey readied themselves for any sign of trouble. If anyone tried to attack their home they would face death before they even tried to reach their leader's home. What they heard instead was something that would shock them to the core of their being.

"I am Uzumaki Kasumi and this little girl beside me is my daughter Uzumaki Mihoshi, we are here in behalf of the clan Uzumaki to request for asylum and acceptance into your village from you leader the Tenshikage." Kasumi said as she tried to hold her giggles as Hiryo then fainted to the ground. This made little Mihoshi giggle as she soon found it fun to poke the man in the face as he laid there on the ground and was more pleased when the second chuunin too fainted with a flop as her mother began laughing hysterically. While somewhere a young kage and newly declared kage was signing a bunch of papers while he felt suddenly as is somebody was laughing at him.

"Why do I get a feeling I'm going to be seeing something that will shock me soon?" The Tenshikage thought as he heard the laughter from the gate. He thanked the kami for that distraction from paper work and then resumed with the work that was a shinobi leader's bane the paper work. That was until someone came to inform him on why there was laughter and from there on then he fainted into dream land.

Summary and End Words:

Here is chapter two. Chapter two is not yet proof red unlike chapter one. So there should be some errors. This is also just a character introduction, so don't comment it being short or that centered on one person.

Chapter 3's draft is nearly finished. I should have it printed with the thing that I am doing for my friend's group by the begining of the October. The editing will take me at least two weeks to do since I don't expect to have that much time and it is kinda long and hopefully it will be better than the first chapter.


	4. A Team and their lives A story begins

I don't own Naruto I just love it!

Forewore:

Yo, this is the the third chapter of the series. This is an introduction of situations as the story begins. The actual mission is halfway done already and should be up in a couple of weeks(2 or 3). My friend did a drawing on one of the OC's that was made. That character is yet to be shown to you. Pls. Continue to send you reviews and comments and I have already said where the Village of the Tenshi will be located. I didn't use the Naruto world map, but I just plugged it in somewhere where it will be possible to act like it should. There are still a lot of grammar problems in here so bear with me.

Chapter Three: The teams and their lives. A journey begins, so does a story.

It was bad day for Hyuuga Hiashi, who was seeing his nephew Neiji off before the young Hyuuga began his mission. He was concerned for his nephew. He had taken upon himself to protect and take care of his troubled nephew ever since his father's death. Yet, here he was watching him waste away with his sorrow. His lips turned to a frown as he blamed the council traitors. Yes, he like most of the newly created council did not view the entire situation of the village or the people as Naruto's fault. He, like the new council knew that there was nothing the blond could do, but ride out what had happened. He could not say however for his fellow villagers.

For him it was a disappointment to see the entire village in such hateful stature. The blond was innocent in all of this and the entire thing was the fault of the council that had betrayed him. Although he did not want to admit it, he could not help this thought.

"It seems Konoha is not worth the innocent boy's life." Hiashi thought as he looked at his nephew. To him, there was one of the people who could not be blamed for the incident. He was sure wherever Naruto was the kind blond jounin had already forgiven him and the villagers. The blond was never the one to bear grudges and plant hatred in his heart, unlike other people.

Hiashi knew that Neiji respected Naruto so much. The two of them were friends and were in all respecting each other like brothers ever since the successful defeat of the Sound and Akatsuki where they retrieved Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara. Naruto was the one who brought them back safe and sound. Naruto's death on other means would have not affected Neiji that much, but to die at his friend's hand is something that he had trouble accepting. It was not that easy for him to see his friend die, especially if that friend died of a betrayal at his own hand. That would kill Neiji's spirit and that was something that was not easy to repair. Hiahshi sighed as he approached Neiji knowing how he would react, but he dared to anyway.

Neiji stood there not caring about what was going on in his life. His life was dedicated to being free from fate. Naruto had taught him this lesson as the blond nin defied his own distasteful fate. All that ended when he died by his hands. He felt as if he had not right to live and be here, while Naruto, whom had trusted him and taught him about life and living, lied somewhere else dead and lifeless while retaining his innocence as he had lost it to his own blind obedience. Never was there a day that he never regretted what he had done. He should have reasoned with Naruto and told the Hokage first, but instead he obeyed with full support to a council whom he didn't know would ask him to betray his best friend for no good reason his friend. He appreciated the others' efforts to get him to talk, but there was no way he would for he believes that he had lost the right to live. Being in Naruto's favorite place was all he needed to remind him of his deeds, but his reminiscing and thoughts self punishment was cut off when he felt some one approach.

"Neiji?" Hiashi said as the young Hyuuga turned and bowed which the elder man returned courteously. The two talked as the rest of the team assembled a Ichiraku's(correct spelling?). This was the favorite place of Naruto when he was alive. It was no wonder that Jiraiya, who was Naruto's teacher and father figure chose this place to gather. They knew it had an effect on Neiji, but the Hyuuga rarely talked if ever he did talk. Tenten looked at her friend and was filled with pity.

"It's hard to see Neiji like this." Tenten said as she sat a few chairs away from Neiji. This drew the attention of two people.

"Don't worry about him Tenten, he will get over it eventually" Gai said as he looked at Hiashi and Neiji speaking. Lee nodded as Jiraiya spoke alerting them of his presence.

"Time heals all wounds that is not meant to be there, but if the wound is intentional it will never heal." Jiraiya said as the former Frog sanin of Konoha arrived with Tsunade at his side.

"Ohayo Jiraiya sama. Tsunade sama." Gai said as nins bowed to the two. Jiraiya retained a serious look while Tsunade smiled and greeted them. They were here for the final orders on what they would do once they arrived.

"Okay, Team 11. You have the following mission objectives. One you are to escort Jiraiya to the Villlage of the Tenshi. Next, you are to deliver this to Kazekage on the way. Kakashi's team 7 will be on their way to the Tsuchikage with the scroll bearing the news of the meeting. Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji will head towards the the Grass with the news of the meeting. Any questions?" Tsunade said as Tenten raised her hand.

"Tsunade sama, may I ask as to why these particular villagers are being informed and not all of the other villages?" Tenten asked while Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who answered the woman's question.

"The village of the Stone, Grass and the Sand have good relations with the Tenshi. It would be considered an act of betrayal if we did not inform them of Konoha's dealings with the Tenshi. The Tenshikge is persistent with maintaining good relations with it's friends. Withing proper terms of course." Jiraiya said as Gai played back Kaknkuro's remark about the Kazekage.

"Jiriaya sama, Kankuro san said that only those who have permission from a member of the Tenshi or the Kazekage. If that is so then how will we enter the village?" Gai said while Jiraiya frowned a bit as Tsunade shot him a look that said 'you better have an explanation or I will kill you' every second that she looked at him. Unfazed by her glare Jiraiya answered Gai's question.

"It's simple. You speak the password and you have a signature from one of the recognized people. Also as long you are with me there should be no problem, provided I'm conscious of course." Jiraiya said as Gai nodded. Hiashi looked Jiraiya. There was something that was bothering him.

He like any other clan head did a research on any new village that would come along. They needed to know if any member of that village would become a suitable partner for their children may it be male or female. According to what he had dug on the Tenshi they had a person they called Tenshikage. No one outside the village save a select few ever saw the nin leader with out his face mask on. The village according to people was very safe. Of course there were crimes, but then again they would always get the criminals. What disturbed him was the rumor going around about the village. People said that the village was the nesting grounds for many missing nins. He continued his thoughts as he began the journey home in silence not noticing the same vendor as before was sitting near them with his items for sale.

"I hope that Candyman is doing better than." Merchant sighed at the little amount of information he got. He would have to wait for the rest to get their info before he made his delivery and left the village. Sighing from under his straw hat he hoped that his partners were already done. Unknown to him his other companion had somehow hit the jackpot.

"Good! A loud and brash chuunin today. I'll just have to stand here and wipe the dishes while they speak." Candyman thought as he stayed in a restaurant with four nins in front of him. One looked very lazy, the other had a large white dog, the other a bug user and one person that was a tad bit chuby for his own good. He listened as he wiped the dish in front of him.

"Well! We got a mission to go to the Grass village! Yahoo! I bet not even Naruto got this kinds of mission!" Kiba said to Shikamaru and the rest of his team mates. The only problem was he was so loud that almost everyone could hear him.

"Quiet down Kiba. Hinata won't notice you even though you act like Naruto." Shikamaru said as the dog trainer frowned and sat down much to Candyman's dismay. Fortunately for him he hid this and continued in wiping the dish in front of them.

Shino looked at his old team mate. He was not stupid. He knew about why he was like that. Hinata had taken Naruto's death so bad that she didn't go on dates with Kiba anymore. Kiba however did not want that to continue, so for the past five or so years he has been hard at work trying to become like Naruto, but then again any one who was around Naruto knew that Kiba was only acting to be like Naruto, while Naruto truly was Naruto. He hoped that his team mate got over this and decided to help Hinata in his own way. He wondered if the other teams were given assignments like they were.

In a place some distance away Shikamaru's guess was right. Team 7 was given a similar mission to them.

"So we have a similar assignment as Shikamaru kun's team." Sakura said as she sat with her fiancée Uchiha Sasuke and their superior jounin sensei Kakashi. They were at the team 7 training grounds when Tsunade informed them about their new mission via messenger who dashed of at once to carry another message.

"Team 7 you are to go to Village of the Stone in earth country. There you will deliver an important message to the Tsuchikage who is a friend of the Tenshi. The letter that you will deliver must arrive there within Two months. The letter is not to be opened except by the Tsuchikage. Any obstacles are to be removed at once if they even try to hinder your progress." Tsunade's letter said as Sakura read the lines again.

"Interesting mission" Sakura said excitedly as she was eager to see a new village. One that she hoped was still untouched by the times and the conditions of the outside world.

"Hai, Hai. The village of the Tenshi is a new village. There is relatively very few things that we know about it. We don't even know the name of their kage, besides this would make an interesting place to learn a few new things. Ne Sasuke kun?" Kakashi said as the Uchiha smiled while Sakura frowned.

Sasuke and Kakashi noticed the frown and gave her a concerned look. Kakashi decided to leave knowing that only Sasuke could help Sakura. Making another lame excuse he left, leaving a grateful Uchiha who stood beside Sakura as he walked with her towards her house. He waited for her to speak and much to his relief and his sorrow she did.

"You know he always liked to try and learn new things. Naruto I mean. He was always energetic and happy. It seemed that nothing could take him down. He had lived through hell and become stronger. Even if it has been long I can still remember the times we had together. They were so full of joy for us." Sakura said as Sasuke groaned.

"Joy for the two you maybe, but not for me." He thought as he walked beside her. Their relationship was still marred by Sakura's past. She couldn't even put it in her heart to forget him even thought the young blond had been gone for a long time. Time and time again he could see Naruto beat him at every turn. From the time that they took the jounin exam together to the day that Sakura finally agreed to be the blond's girlfriend much to his anger and jealousy. What drove him even to become angrier was that even in death Naruto seemed to out do him. It seemed that Sakura would forever hold Naruto close to her heart. Not willing to completely give he tried something.

"Sakura, to be fair Naruto was always and will always be a competent shinobi. Nothing others do or say about him can show us otherwise, but isn't it just right that you bury him in the past? Must you always remember him and not me?" Sasuke said hiding his anger at the blond's memory with his concern for Sakura, but he was actually concerned that Naruto was the one who was dominant in her heart. Sakura merely bowed her head and waited till she was at her home to speak towards the Uchiha nin.

"Sasuke, how can you say that we forget him? We are his friends. True, we can not live in the past, but that takes time to happen. He taught us long ago that forgiveness comes with time and patience. So does success and love. Did he not live those years of hate and bitterness of Konoha and live to show them what he could do? To those who hated and persecuted him did he not forgive them over time. Does this not tell you how hard it is to forget a man so noble and so kind? Sorry Sasuke if my walking in the past pains you, but for me it is not easy to forget the pain that I felt for the loss of the one that I love. More so I can not help, but feel hatred towards myself while I blamed myself at the lack of courage and dedication I showed towards my love. Time and time again he asked my hand in marriage, but my passiveness and my lack of will to sacrifice my life and benefits as a single allowed me to miss my chance to be with him. Tell me now how can you stand to say that it is so easy when you have not been in love with him. Have you become his love? No, for you only saw him from the distance while I saw him so close to me. No, Sasuke. I can not and will not forget Naruto. To forget him is to forget the things that I learned from him. That I will not allow. If you can not stand my memory of him then stay away Sasuke. For the memories of things that I have shared with him will always be here with me, forever until I die." Sakura said as she left a brooding Sasuke in front of her home as she entered it without looking at Sasuke. The raven haired nin just looked angry and took out his frustrations on a nearby trash can spooking the cat that walked on top of the fence.

"Damn you Naruto dobe!" Sasuke thought as he kicked the can out of anger. No matter what he did he would never be good enough to replace him or do better than Naruto. He walked home for tomorrow they would begin their mission to the Village of Stone. Inside someone was crying.

"Naruto! I miss you!" Sakura wailed as she then fell to her bed crying. It seemed the farther and longer Naruto was gone it seemed the stronger she felt for him. She stopped sobbing as she realized something.

"Maybe this is what they meant when they sad that the longer the person is gone then the more you will miss them." Sakura still was still sobbing as she went to sleep so that she could go to her mission with a clear head.

Unknown to them before the mission began, several other teams were being dispatched with different orders.

"Gai ron, take one squad of chuunins with you and met with Jiraiya once he enters our territory. They must be watched. We can't afford the loss of an advisor to our village." A man wearing ta white garments said as he pointed to a man who had a large sword with a face that was not seen as he bowed, but he was smiling as he bowed to his commander.

"Not to mention that his wife and your eldest son would kill you if anything happened to him." Gai ron said as he smiled under a collection of short and brown hair. His superior just tried to look innocent, but much to his amusement he was not able to.

"Err.. Yeah, that too." He said as Gai ron stood and left with no knowledge as to what was going to happen, but he would not let that deter him. He wanted to do what he asked of him. He was unaware of what was going on somewhere else.

In a mansion that belonged to Orochimaru, the man who was once hailed as the leader of the sound a squad of his most trusted men gathered to hear his newest order.

"Kabuto kun, lead two squads of Chuunins and Jounins to attack the envoy to the Kazekage.. They must not survive!' Orochimaru said.

"Hai Orochimaru sama!" Kabuto shouted as he turned to signal his squad

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Orochimaru shouted as he laughed his head off while his nins were moving. It seemed that if would finally begin.

In some distance away Kakashi was looking at the memorial made for those who were killed in the line of duty for Konoha. Kakashi looked at the list and focused on his long dead student. To him there was nothing as sad for a sensei than this kind of situation. To lose one's own student to his own village that he had protected for so long. Naruto was long dead, but something inside of Kakashi told him other wise. He spoke softly as he stroked the memorial.

"Are you really dead Naruto?" Kakashi asked as his mind wandered. The wind blew towards the sea where a man was walking in the streets of his village. The man was the leader of the Tenshi. He turned around once he felt the wind pass. He knew what the wind said, but for now he would ignore it and place at the back of his mind for now his village came first. His home, his home and his family were all here in the village where the Angels reside.

Epilouge: There I have done somemore introductions of some plots and then some problems of some people. Then we will actual story is supposed to start from here as the preparation is made for the departure and the arrival in the Village of the Tenshi. there will be some action in the following ones. The ones that will follow will take longer than usual to update since I think it will be longer and harder to correct. ( i'm not good at writing action scenes


	5. The First wave of shinobis

Yo! This is mr.sleeper talking. I am having trouble doing the original chapter 5 for it has a tendency to drabble on and some inconsistencies. So to fix that I have decided to split the chapters to allow me to get things fixed and note this is not one of my better chapters. I also did some modifications to the other chapters. Oh yeah, the next two to three chapters will take longer because I need to choreograph the fight scenes with some friends and I need to fix Gai-ron's moves.

I don't own Naruto! I love it!

Chapter Five: The First wave of shinobis

It was a good day for Team 11. They were making good time on their journey to the Kazekage. They had been walking for a few days already. There was no denying that they wanted to reach the village of the Sand so that they could rest after a long day of traveling. They were in the woods close to the sand area, that was about a day's travel to Sand village.

While on the way to the Village of the Sand, everyone was silent. Even the most perverted nin Jiraiya was quiet even though several women accidentally walked in on him in a co-ed bath. This made Gai curious as to what had happened to Jiraiya.

As a nin of Konoha he was well aware of Jiraiya's reputation as a perverted nin. This was something that he found odd about the man. Like for instance they passed an all female bath he found the frog hermit bathing in the men's section and when Jiraiya was being seduced by a young and attractive woman he merely smiled at her and politely refused her offer, but things became really weird when the female wanted to make love to Jiraiya, but once again he calmly and politely refused the woman. His deep thought was interrupted by someone who spoke up.

"Let's rest here!" Jiraiya commanded as he noticed Gai in deep thought. He knew it was about the way he acted. He knew it must be weird for the man, but this was the 'NEW!' Jiraiya.

As Neiji and and Lee set of to find wood for their afternoon break and Tenten slept a bit since she was more tired than the other two having the last guard shift last night, Jiraiya sat with his back to a tree. Gai refused to look at him as he sat with his back to the sennin while facing the place where the fire for their break would be placed, but he spoke instead.

"Jiraiya sama, I know it is not my place to ask you, but I am curious." Gai said as the silver haired nin looked at him. This was the thing he was waiting for, for Gai to start asking questions. He needed to get this out of the way if either of them would focus on what needed to be done.

"Yes, What is it Gai?" He said lazily masking the attention he was giving to the question as his mind wondered what the green clad jounin would ask first.

"You seem different, Jiraiya sama. It seems after your stay in the village of the Tenshi you have gained something. Like a new lease on life." Gai said while Jiraiya frowned a bit.

"Got to think my answer thoroughly, I don't want him to discover anything he shouldn't know." Jiraiya thought as he gave Gai a safe answer.

"There are things that one finds in life that are more important than the other. Sometimes we need to give up something to earn another. Although often it is difficult, it is something that we have to do if we truly wish to change. I sacrificed my old life for a new one. The price I paid was less than what was given to me, for I earned three times more than what I bargained for." Jiraiya said as he smiled while he lowered his head as the smell of sweet rose and summer flower filled his nostrils. Gai didn't look at the Frog hermit as the younger nin asked another one as if he was trying to find out something.

"What if the price of what you pay is not worth it?" Gai asked as the green spandex nin got Jiriaya's curiosity.

"I wonder what Gai wants?" Jiraiya thought as he noticed that Gai was probing for something.

"Yes, there is that chance, but then again that risk is always there. One cannot live with out it and it will forever be in this world. All that we can do is hope for the best and then move forward. Nothing in this world has zero risk in it. In every choice that we make there is a consequence and we will never know the consequence till we try." Jiriaya said as he remembered how hard it was for him to make his decision. He remembered how heavy the choice was and how her eyes tore him from sanity and into a world of craziness that was to hard to live in, but every time he looked at her his heart jumped and leaped mountains. At first he regretted his choice, but as time went one their lives became intertwined and they live together with their little flower growing in between them. He hid the contented smile he had on his face as he recalled those he loved.

"Arrigato, Jiraiya sama." Gai said as the nin closed his mouth. Both of them suddenly stood up to see Neiji and Lee return with some wood for the fire. Jiraiya saw that Gai was looking at Neiji with pity. He knew what Gai wanted.

"You truly are a good teacher Gai." Jirayiya thought as he put the pieces together. Gai did not ask the questions for his own sake, but for the sake of his tudent who was known to every one to be in a bad state.

He wanted to see if there was any chance that Neiji would be healed if he stayed in the Village of the Tenshi. Gai wanted to give his student a chance to get well and get over things. His thoughts were confirmed as Gai spoke to him after the green clad jounin sat closer to him while still looking at Neiji and thinking.

"Neiji, there must be some way to help you." Gai thought. That was why he asked the frog senin in the first place. He wanted to know if there was anyway for Neiji to snap out of this state. He spoke once again to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya sama, the only thing that could get Neiji to snap out of this state is the ghost of Naruto himself. Only he can give Neiji forgiveness that he needs and break him out of his self made prison." Gai said unaware of the thoughts of the silver haired sanin as he hid his smile.

"Oh, he'll get something else much better than that." Jiraiya thought while the rest just went on their duties and he lied down on the round. His happiness and amusement did not go unnoticed however,

"I wonder why Jiraiya sama seems so happy?" Ikegata Tenten thought as she now sat close to the fire after she had woke up. She had only gotten a glimpse of the smile the Frog sanin had managed to hide, but when she noticed that only he was smiling, she immediately became worried.

"If Gai sensei said something which he seemed serious about then something in that sentence made Jiraiya sama seem amused. Perhaps Gai sensei mentioned something about Tsunade sama? I'll find out later." Tenten thought as she went to her duties while the Frog sanin in turn looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He knew what she was thinking and that she was planning to ask him about what he and Gai had talked about.

"You wanted to know what your sensei said to me right?" Jiraiya asked as Tenten came close to him and stopped when he spoke. She could only nod, but Jiraiya denied her the answer she sought.

"When Gai thinks he should share the answer with you he will share it with you. For now however, let us leave it at that." Jiraiya said as he continued to rest leaving a curious Tenten. Somewhere else a certain group of nins were receiving their orders from their team leader.

"Our duty is to deal with the Tenshi ambassador to the Sand and his escorts. A group of Leaf nins called Team Gai." The commander replied as he let the wind brush his silver hair aside while he moved to the sand at high speed with his squad. His subordinates wanted to clear out and outline the mission so that they would know what to do, but it was not out of bravery did they do this.

"Is 'he' going to be there Kabuto sama?" a sound nin asked with fear evident in his voice. The team leader did not answer until they landed on the branch of a tree.

"Your cowardice, despite our two squads, is not needed tonight for 'he' is not going to be there. He will stay in his village as we conduct this mission." Kabuto said freeing his subordinates of their fear of the one that had decimated the Sound. He was the only person that could drive fear into any Sound shinobi excluding Orochimaru. Kabuto could not deny that he too was afraid. Imagine someone who could barely do a basic Bunshin no jutsu before could now do a full blown Katon Karyu Endan with very little effort which wiped out a large number of sound nins. Ever since then no other Sound nin dared to enter the Tenshi territory. They only did dare go against them because they too feared Orochimaru's wrath.

"I wonder who will be escorting him to the Suna?" Kabuto wondered as he continued with his mission, while unsuccessfully trying to make the memory of his squad's death disappear. Even he felt the fear that the man's presence gives of every time he stands in front of them.

Some where else a group of nins were making their way into Earth country via a shortcut through Wind country and then head towards the Grass village after entering Earth country. Their jounin leader sighed as he watched the scene in front of him. They were looking at a couple of Konoha merchants traversing the path to the Suna.

"Why didn't go with Gai's team?" Kiba wondered knowing that there was a fast path through Wind country to Earth country. For a day or so now they were traversing almost the same path that Gai and his team went on. He wondered why they had to take different paths instead of going together.

"You're a bit dense aren't you Kiba? You don't let an emissary go with a group like this. It would conflict with your duties." Shikamaru pointed out. He reasoned that the caravan was also part of their mission. If they were to combine the two team's mission they would be torn between protecting their VIP and doing their duties for the sake of their people. They didn't like either one of them being left behind to suffer just for the other.

"He is right Kiba kun." Hinata said as the dog boy shut up. He didn't want to risk loosing her affection. He just went on to check his chuunin vest unlike earlier. All of them were wearing their standard uniforms except for Shino who wore a white jacket and a pair of shades. As Shino looked at Hinata he noticed something peculiar.

The young Hyuuga heiress had changed over the years. She wore a chuunin uniform resembling the one that Kiba's sister wore. She wore the one with cuts on the leg to reveal her thighs and a chuunin vest of hers. She now was more confident about herself, it seemed Naruto's death had inspired her to become herself and do what she wanted to do rather be something that others wanted her to do. Around her there was a mixture of sadness and regret in the air. Regret that she never fought for the one that she loved and sadness at no longer being able to see him or hear him ever again. Shino always wondered what the world would be like if Naruto suddenly disappeared and now he knew the answer. It was silence complete and utter silence that was deafening to their ears. Who knew that one person could change the lives of so many? Shino wondered as he looked at Hinata who was having her own inner turmoil.

"Naruto kun, I promise you that I will be true to myself and others. I will not try to hide anything from them." She promised to herself as they walked towards their destination unaware of what was going on else where.

"Gai ron sama, we are coming close to the Village of Stone. Should we try to restock while we're there?" the Tenshi nin asked as they their way into Earth Country. The entire rescue team was in a hurry to get to the sand before any one from the remaining Sound came assaulted their ambassador's group that was traversing the Village of the Sand. They knew that they would be outnumbered by the Sound if they were to engage them, but one entire team was all that could be spared since their nin numbers were too small to send more than one team out into the field.

"Yes. When we reach Earth country then we will take a day to restock and rest. The rest of the days we will start running and heading towards the village of the Sand at the fastest speed that we can muster." Gai ron said while the other nins understood and said nothing, but a nod of understanding stating that there was going to be no argument from them. They knew that Gai ron was no fool in the terms of war. A force unready was just as bad as a force so little.

"They will likely send multiple teams against us, probably two or so." Gai ron thought knowing that they would be in for a fight with some number of unknown shinobi. He smiled at the challenge. He tried to hide the smile, but his 2nd in command noticed it.

"Oh shit! I know that smile! Gai ron sama smiles like that only when we're about to wipe another enemy unit and noot just a normal set of enemies, most likely we're going to be outnumbered." The nin leader thought as he imagined the type of fight they would be in for. He looked at his men who finally saw the smile and sighed.

"Yep, it's definitely going to be a day's work for him and a rather long day for us." The Tenshi Anbu thought as he trailed behind their commanding officer. He didn't notice the now serious expression on Gai-ron's face.

"Yukito, wait for me boy!" Gai-ron thought as he sped up he didn't want anyone to reach him before he did. In the Village of the Sand an entire jounin squad was outside and on he roofs of one of the Sand's houses. They were annoyed.

For the past hour they were watching over someone on orders from the Kazekage, but why he did not know. However they knew to that to disobey the Kazekage meant extreme punishment from their Kazekage. Preferring to keep quiet the jounin team watched at a safe distance as their subject came out with his golden blond hair visible from where they were. Despite their doubts they were going to protect the boy with all their lives for an order was an order.

End Notes

Well here is the fifth chapter. I know it's not that good, but I'll try to redeem myself later. On a later note this Christmas break will give me sometime to fix the next chapter. Oh yeah, the next two to three chapters will take longer because I need to choreograph the fight scenes with some friends and I need to help fix Gai-ron's moves. On another note I will try to fix the webpage that I was making so that it will host all of my Fics and some of the pictures related to them. So enjoy until I get things done.


	6. Chapter 6

mr.sleeper here. The fight scenes aren't going so well and that the next two chapters are here for something.

Sorry if I ain't doing that well, but chapter 3 of pairing of Fire and Water is on the way.

I don't own Naruto I love it

Chapter Six: The teams and the meetings

In the morning as the sun broke the silence for the dawn. Inuzuka Kiba was severely shocked when he was suddenly thrown out of his bed towards the doorway. In his anger he and the now large Akamaru tried to attack the the person who woke them only to be bonked on the head by Shikamaru.

"Wake up dufus! It's 4:00 am and the sun's up earlier than expected." Shikamaru said to Kiba as he left Shino in charge to wake Kiba up if he decides to fall asleep again while he proceeded to have an audience with the Tsuchikage in the planning room. Inside he found the Tsuchikage with a little white ferret on his shoulder.

"Tsuchikage sama, please forgive the delay, but.." Shikamaru began, but was cut off by the Tsuchikage who suddenly looked distressed as a second later a fully clothed and fed team of Tenshi Anbu lead by Gai-ron entered the room ready for movement and mobilization.

"Sorry, but we must keep our introductions and apologies for later." the Tsuchikage said interrupting Shikamaru who with the rest that was already assembled looked at the distressed look that he sported as he marked a straight forward root to the Suna village cutting their travel time by several hours.

"Really Tsuchikage sama? Judging by the way you have marked the map it seems that we are to leave for the Suna immediately." Gai-ron said looking at the map that was there on the table with a long line of marbles marking the straight line that they would take towards the Suna. The Tsuchikage nodded while in his kage robes.

"Yes according to my friend here." The Tsuchikage gestured to his old ferret friend "Itachi" whom he sent to follow the Sound nins who were gathering supplies.

"Kabuto, who is the leader of the Sound nin infiltration and assassination squad bound for the Suna, has just decided to speed up their time table. Apparently two of their nins had spotted the Hyuuga accompanying you and decided to trail you where the presence of the Konoha nins covered the the presence of the Sound nins in which they were able to determine the presence of the Tenshi shinobis. They depart at exactly Five am." the Tsuhikage said as he looked at the map.

"According to Itachi, the entire Sound unit is stationed here inside the waterfall where in lies a discreet exit cutting their travel time by twelve hours if they can cross it." the Tsuchikage said as he prodded on a small location of the map following a river that directly curves around the borders of Wind country.

"Naturally Kabuto would place explosive tags or traps in that area in case of intruders." Gai-ron said as he and Shikamaru gave their inputs.

"So we will cut our travel time by at least an hour behind the Sound nins rather than just twelve hours if went on the straight line that you dotted for us Tsuchikage sama." Sikamaru added as Gai-ron disagreed.

"No, Nara san. The cave itself is not a straight line. There are many curves and they shouldn't be able to move as freely as we can since by my guess that the size of the caves proves to be difficult to maneuver through. It's probably very small." Gai-ron said as the Tsuchikage agreed to his thoughts.

"True, it is difficult to maneuver through these caves, but the time travel nonetheless will be cut by at least ten hours despite that. The other reason and the only most probable reason that they are going to use these caves is because there inside the cave they can't be spotted which is wrong since animals like Itachi here see everything yet are ignored by most people." the Tsuchikage mentioned while he allowed Itachi to sleep on his shoulder. Both squad commanders would be in deep thought for a few seconds before they came up with an idea.

"We leave exactly an hour after Five." Shikamaru said as Gai-ron continued.

"So that they won't suspect a leak if ever"

"Then we should be able to arrive there sometime before they do and then get ourselves some rest and after that"

"When they arrive they are dead meat to us and our forces." Gai-ron finished.

The teams then moved to gather their things and much to Shikamaru's annoyance he told his team that they would be leaving earlier than expected. Hinata took it well, but decided to leave once Shikamaru decided to deal with Kiba who began whining since they were leaving earlier. While she was walking she bumped into Gai-ron and his squad.

"Welcome Gai-ron sempai." Hinata greeted courteously as Gai-ron motioned for his men to inspect their belongings. The leader went in front of Hinata and greeted with equal respect.

"Ano Gai-ron sempai how is life the village of the Tenshi?" Hinta began striking a conversation with the Tenshi nin.

"Please don't call me that Hinata san. Just call me Gai-ron." The brown haired man replied while trying to be polite.

"Gomen Gai-ron san, but can you please tell me how life is like in the village of the Tenshi?" Hinata asked curious about the lives of others outside of Konoha, but unfortunately she could not as Shikamaru entered with a rather annoyed, but ready Kiba while Shino stood behind him equally ready.

"I think it would be best if we continue this conversation after the mission Hinata san. Sayonara for now, but duty calls." The Tenshi nin said as he bowed and moved to his team. When both teams were already their leaders lead the teams to their paths as they hoped they would be able to reach there on time as others hurried to their tasks.

"Hey Sasuke kun! Move fast!" Haruno Sakura, chuunin of the Leaf shouted to her husband who was behind Kakashi as she sprinted to the Village of the Grass in excitement to get her mission done.

Kakashi was glad to see his only female student move cheerfully. As she had lost a man that she had deeply loved. It was a good thing that now at least she would have a reason to smile. Unknown to her she would be meeting someone who would disturb the life of someone she cared about.

"Tou san hurry up!" a little girl with neat short black hair in a kimono shouted to her father who was busy along with her older brother, who was Five years old and was Kenji's best friend, carrying all the things that they had been shopping for. Her mother only laughed at her husband and her son as her red eyes look jovially at the father and son. The two however did not share the same amusement that the two carried for the situation.

"Kaa chan, this isn't funny! I can barely see with all the clothes that you have shopped for!" the little boy with brown hair shouted. At this the father maneuvered his hand to smack the boy behind his head.

"That is no way to talk to your mother young man!" the father shouted as the boy whined about 'slave labor' as his mother and his sister laughed as the father lectured the son about how much a man should do for the woman that he loves. The two other women laughed as they approached a rather popular restaurant in the village of the Grass. Unknown to the men the mother and wife looked at a locket with the shape of a heart. The little girl beside her thought it was a picture of her father and her mother, but had she been taller she would have seen that inside held a younger picture of her mother and a man with silver hair and an eye patch over his right eye. As the woman closed the locket she glanced at her husband she wondered when the time was right if she would choose him over her previous love. She wondered how would she feel like without him by her side as he always was, but more importantly did she feel anything for him? For now she was happy and content at having him by her side.

"C'mon you two." The mother motioned as her husband smiled, but inside he felt a bit disappointed and worried about the relationship between him and his wife. He was no fool, but he would deal with it when she was ready.

He never could understand his wife. There were times that they simply loved each other, but then there were times when they would dislike each other, although its her most of the time that hated him.

Inside of his wife he felt that there was extreme hatred towards him. That he was nothing more than a replacement and that she was only using him as a temporary crutch. Still he had hoped and believed in the words that she had said to him that she loved him, that he was the most important thing in her life, that he was her joy life and sadness and he was her center and the existence that continued to help her exist.

For now he smiled with his children as they left for the Barbeque restaurant. When the family had left the team from Konoha passed by the same spot as two people who once loved each other did not feel the presence of the other, as they recognize something that they should have a long time ago. They had somehow moved on and forgotten their old lives, but not fully. While two people tried to bury the past.

"Kakashi sensei who are we going to meet?" Sakura asked not having to the Grass that many times. She wondered what kind of people she and her team would meet.

Final Notes

So this is the end for this chapter. Review me on the stuff that you think is wrong and some of the other inconsistencies.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto, I just love it!

Anouncements: Hey guys sorry if I am late by two chapters already. I still need to make a few adjustments to Jiraiya's life. I am also working on of the roles of some of the other characters mentioned before to make sure that their roles are melded into the story and don't conflict.By the way May 5 was my birthday so I am feeling older now. I also reloaded the first editing of chapter 6. There are still some errors in this chapter since I wasn't able to edit it correctly that I'll fix and reload with chapter 6 and 8 that is already in progress.

Waking to see you

It had been days since their travel from the Village of Stone and Hyuuga Hinata was tired. As they slowly waited for the morning, they slept one last time before they would have to face the Sound nins tomorrow.

To tell the truth she was eager. It was the Sound that had taken her Naruto from her and denied her the one and single joy in her life. For Naruto she would fight her best. As she stood she saw Gai-ron sitting by his bed staring at the direction of Suna which was a half a day's travel ahead. She decided to talk to him before they set out to the Suna.

Gai-ron sat there and contemplated and wondered. It had been a long travel and by his estimate they should have met up with Sound nins today and this morning given the estimation of the Tsuchikage on how long ahead they would be something he was not right. He lost track of his thoughts when he saw the Hyuuga heiress come his way. For now he hoped that they had not found a way for them to get ahead. He also hoped that remnants of the old wars were no longer present to help them.

If not they would have to move within three hours to get to the Suna in time. He stopped as he saw the female Hyuuga move close to him. For now he abandoned his thoughts as he turned as to what would happen now.

"Ohayo Gai-ron san, what troubles you?" Hinata asked the Tenshi nin as she sat down in front of him. The nin merely smiled a smile that was there to assure her, but she knew that there was something that troubled him.

"Nothing Hyuuga san, it is just that something is not right and that I should do something about it, but there is another factor that we have yet to consider." He said as the Hyuuga's curiosity was taken. Although she was curious she decided to live it up to him and Shikamaru as a sign of trust.

Changing the discussion they began talking what it was like in the Village of the Tenshi. Hinata had gone first describing the beauty of Konoha's trees and the great forest that surrounded their village. She had said that the people were warm and friendly as much as they could. Gai-ron knew that this meant.

"Those bastards are judgmental you mean." Gai-ron thought as he began describing his home. He described to her the smell of the sea as it rode with the wind filling the nostrils of those who willingly inhale it as it fills their breath with coolness and calmness. He described the people with smiles that could disarm opponents if need be. Hinata was glad to hear about such pleasant people and it seemed to interest her how he described the smell of the sea in relation to the people of the Village of the Tenshi.

"What a beautiful way of describing your village Gai-san. It makes one wish that she was in your village." Hinata contemplated as she looked at the Sand. She then sensed something from the Suna village as Gai-ron stood to rouse the rest from their slumber.

"Die!" Baki shouted as the elderly Sand jounin ripped an Oto nin in half with "Kaze no Yaiba". He looked around and grimaced. He saw several Suna nins dead. The damn sound nins had managed to force most of their shinobis to leave the village with a false attack by the sound. It was late that they discovered that there were just two full squads of chuunins and at least three jounins with them. One of which was their old friend Kabuto.

"Damn and the Kazekage hasn't even arrived yet!" Baki growled as several of the three chuunin squads that remained arrived each bringing a report of their situation.

"Baki sama, we cannot find any trace of the other Oto nins. It appears that they had forced our men far into the dessert with an old trick of the old "Oto and Tenshi wars". Apparently it was the last one that the Sound hand since all of the rest were destroyed along with the unburned ones." A chuunin reported. Baki snorted.

He remembered this trick. It was a scroll with a large amount of chakra placed into it. Once the person concentrated his thoughts into it he would be able to produce one of the most believable illusions ever. Few would ever know about the illusion until it was too late that the entire army was drawn into the real army after it had attacked the other from behind. It was one of the tricks that the Tenshi had learned to overcome, by creating their own illusions. It caused in it's earlier uses several hundred casualties to the sound, but the time came where they made a better way around, but they refused to share it with the other villages being a village secret and all. How he wished right now they knew how to counter it. His thoughts continued as he motioned the chuunins to follow him while the Kazekage himself was in the dessert annoyed at the entire situation.

"Move up! We are finding a better position to rest then we start heading back! Kankuro take charge!" Gaara ordered as he began motioning his sand to bring him back to the Suna. It was fortunate that the sand could aide him in his travels along the dessert making less tired than others when traveling on the dessert. Thus he had enough strength to make it bake to defend the 'little one'. Kankuro looked at his brother and then approached him.

"What is it Gaara? Is it Yukito?" Kankuro asked as the Kazekage did not turn to him, but spoke.

"Yes, he needs me Kankuro. I promised Temari that I would protect him no matter the cost. Stay here and lead them back once they've been rested. I'll be waiting for you." Gaara said as his sand brought him back to the Suna village as fast as possible. Inside he hoped that they had yet to reach the boy.

"Find that boy now!" Kabuto shouted as he and the seven remaining men made their motion to find the child. They had searched and encountered three squads of nins as they searched for the child. Fortunately enough two of them had managed to go past them and ignore their presence while the third one had to be dealt with. As a result they had managed to waste an hour to rest up and regain their lost strength. The only other place that they had yet to search, the Kazekage tower, and that was where they were heading to now. Unknown to them a rather alluring and beautiful black haired woman ran to the roof with a little blond boy and little white haired girl in her arms along with the Suna Anbu that were left to protect them. As she ran a she touched the ring her husband had given her and at once in a distance far away a group that was forgotten and ignored up until know made their move leaping in large distances to speed the arrival. The woman stood at the edge and waited. If they arrived she would not let them touch her, but her death would mean that she would be able to send both children running as she cushioned the fall with her body and her death.

An hour later the Oto nins arrived and they saw that the woman holding their target was surrounded by Suna Anbu. As they planned their assault they knew that the Anbu knew that they were being watched. There was not way they would not know it. By now the woman had probably been encircled, but they had the numbers to get the job done. When the signal began Kabuto's men moved. While in the dessert Shikamaru was having problems as they met up with Gaara.

With Gaara's help the nins were moving towards the Suna village at a faster pace while expending less energy. They talked about how they would deal with the situation.

"By now they should have found Yukito and Lady Kasumi's daughter Kidomi. By the time we arrive there and head to the tower she may be dead as well as the children." Gai-ron pointed out as Shikamaru nodded.

"The best thing we can do now is avenge them." Shikamaru thought as he silently cursed himself for not remembering that during the shinobi wars several secret roads were made towards the Suna. One of them exited in a dune that they had just passed several minutes ago. Gaara saw his expression and understood.

"Do not blame yourself Shikamaru san. Not everyone can know everything. So is there nothing that we can do?" Gaara said while Shikamaru shook his head, but Gai-ron had a crazy idea that he told the two of his plan. Gaara agreed, but Shikamaru protested.

"That is just plain crazy!" Shikamaru protested to Gai-ron's plan, but Gai-ron would not let himself be convinced otherwise.

"There is no other choice, but we will have to wait till we are at the exact position that I mentioned." Gai-ron began getting Gaara's full support.

"I concur. Right now we have very little choices left. It seems that your Tenshi Anbu code is true to you and your fellow Anbu's personality. Does it not?" Gaara finalized as while Gai-ron smiled a maniac like grin as he spoke out loud.

"WHO DARES?" Gai-ron began as his men answered with an enthusiastic response.

"WINS!" the Tenshi men shouted as several minutes ahead of them a rather large frog with a blue overall kimono and a small blade made one last jump before he would land in the village of the Suna. While on the roof Kabuto watched his men falter against the woman.

The woman in front of him was amazing as she used one hand wielding a Naginata while holding two children with the other. What she lacked in ninja skills she more than made up with the skill of her weapon.

Kasumi moved with grace as she pierced the spear into the heart of an enemy and then used the blunt end to knock the other off the roof to fall to the ground as the nin screamed. She spun her blade over her head as she injured one more that tried to jump on her. Another threw shurikens at her the moment that she did that, but she brought her spinning blade in front of her to deflect them.

"I won't let you bastards take me or the children without a fight!" Kasumi shouted as she brought her spear to a battle stance. She would stand and fight and wait for him. He was her love and she had faith that he would arrive on time to save her.

At distance about an hour ago a young boy was running with a little pet puppy on his head. He watched with excitement as a figure of a gigantic frog with a pipe in its mouth passed directly above him. As the frog leapt away the boy found it curious it would go in that direction. His father had told him that the direction west ward of their home would lead to the Village of Suna if walked for an entire day.

He had seen the smoke that revealed where the frog had come from and he also knew that frogs needed water in order to survive and in the dessert of Suna even though he knew that the frog could reach or leave in less than ten leaps He did not notice however it's passengers. Three of who came from a village where an angel was born and the other is a man who found his heart in the most bizarre of places.


	8. Chapter 8

FOR THE LOVE OF NARUTO! SINCE I DON"T OWN IT!

Early Reminders: Sorry for taking so long in making this. I kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter. The next one should be better than this and I'll spend that time editing this as well. So here is the unedited version of Chapter 8 and now to the chapter with a new village to visit as well.

Chapter: Grass and Frog

It was a bright sunny day in the land where the grass grew like the people who inhabited the land. There were three people that were walking down the busy streets not bothering to avoid the number of people that were amassed throughout the entire village.

Although they were tasked to deliver a letter to the Grass leader, they did not hide their presence and they did not bother to conceal anything from the ninjas that they knew were watching them. They knew that had they done so they would have been suspected of evil intentions. This would ruin their chance at meeting the Grass leader.

As they left the Market section of the village they stood their in front of two squads of Grass jounins. One had a set of green colored hair stretching from her head to her shoulders. The woman was wearing the traditional clothes of a ninja. Their green flak jackets and their grass headbands with symbols stood out as each of them stood their observing the Konoha shinobis away from the prying eyes of the people.

"I am Hasamei Izumi! You will tell me why you have entered our village or you will suffer the consequences of your actions!" Izumi commanded. She knew that their intentions were not hostile, but she could not afford to be complacent in her duties. This was here home and as is expected of her she would protect it at all cost. She continued her thoughts as she saw a pink haired woman came to the front to answer her.

"I am..' the woman began, but was interrupted by another woman.

"Haruno Sakura Medic nin of Konoha and student to the Legendary Sannin Tsunade who is both the Hokage and the greatest Medic of all time and whom I believe now assumes the name Uchiha Sakura." A voice shouted as someone came from behind the Grass nins.

This time it was a blond haired woman whose face was covered along with her hair. All that she could see from behind the woman's covers were a pair of lucid blue eyes. Here clothes were placed in such a way that it covered her entire body yet gave her enough room to breath. Only her eyes and her hair could ever be seen, yet her hair itself isn't that revealed as only a few blond strands of hair could be seen.

Kakashi was now worried. The woman in front of them knew everything about them yet they did not know anything about the woman or where she had come from. His worry came from the fact that she could be a spy from the Oto's remaining forces under Orochimaru, but there was still something else that bugged him about the woman. He remembered seeing a pair of eyes like those years ago on his former student. He could not shake the thought that this woman could be related to him.

Sasuke himself seemed to recognize some similarities between his former team mate and the woman, but he was somewhat convinced that this woman did not come from any other Hidden Village. He could neither see a marking or a symbol on her and even if he had activated his Sharingan he was positive he would find no trace of chakra on her. If she was then she would have been a fool to travel here alone. She would have at least several other bodyguards with her if she was from a ninja village. As the trio looked at her Kanade spoke.

"Thank you my friend and would mind telling me of their intentions?" Hasamei asked her friend in covers. She nodded as she responded with a slight nodded.

"They are here to seek and audience with the council of Grass village while their other teams are helping out Jiraiya sama as we speak. They wish to speak of deals and alliances, which I doubt they can back up without us behind them." The woman answered aware of the feeling of mistrust and doubt that the trio had towards her.

"Thank you and now my Konoha guest let us discuss as a member of the council and as shinobi of the Grass with the others about alliances and proposals." Hasamei replied as the Grass shinobi 'escorted' them, but they did not take of their eyes from the woman that exposed their mission before they were able to say it.

Village of Suna, Kazekage tower

In Suna, the Oto nins were amazed as a woman fought with her Naginata with great skill. Not even their best ninja skills could get to her and Orochimaru had specific orders to bring the boy back. It was also considering that on young boy was beside her as she carried another little girl with the same jet black hair she had. What made this woman most unique is the unusual blue eyes that she had. Very few black haired woman shared her eyes. They watched with amazement as her graceful figure moved and twisted to counter their every move. As they climbed the tower of the Kazekage, their other comrades engaged the remaining sand Shinobis that she had summoned on the roof to distract them while she herself made it here.

The fear and unease inside of her greatened when she saw the Oto nins kill Hakimu and Hatou, her Suna bodyguards. She knew there and then she must not give up. Hoped existed for her for all she had to do was climb up the Kazekage tower and wait for him. He was her husband and she knew for a fact that he would come and save her. He was her love as he was hers. She would not give up either herself or the children. It would either be death or salvation.

As she reached the top her blue robe swayed a bit in the wind, but it was only for a second. The moment she was on top of the Kazekage tower with the children she could see the village as it loomed below her. She stood at the edge as a white haired you man appeared.

"Surrender Lady Kasumi, you have tired us and we would be need of entertainment after this. We do not wish to tire ourselves any longer." Kabuto remarked pointing out the lustful eyes his men were giving her. He wondered how much she could take before her mind broke. His thoughts were broken as a set of shurikens arrived killing three of his men. Now only four were left with him. He looked to see several men in black and Konoha shinobis coming from above as Gaara finished catapulted them upwards with his sand. To make matters worse a large tongue of a frog appeared causing them to separate.

"You will regret the day you laid eyes on my wife!" a man shouted as Kabuto turned to see Jiraiya standing there with his black outfit standing out against his long white hair as the other Oto nins caught up and as the other Tenshi nins they begin their clash.

Kabuto fought with his wits as he fought the legendary sanin Jiraiya. He began his seals for the charka scalpel, but it was useless as the sannin beat him to it to perform his own jutsu.

"The only way to get out is…" he thought as he eyed a corpse of a dead fellow Oto nin.

"Kuchiyose Summoning no jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as a large frog suddenly appeared along with the other previous one and then in unison grabbed Kabuto with their tongues only to see the Oto nin's face give way showing that it was none other than another shinobi corpse being controlled by Kabuto. Gair-ron cursed under his breath. Killing Kabuto was one of greatest goals in life as well as Kabuto's greatest goal was to kill him.

"We will meet one more time Gai-ron and next time we'll settle this!" Kabuto thought as he raced away while the other swordsman was having the same thoughts. However at that time the others were all having a good time at the expense of a certain Frog Summoner.

"You idiot! You womanizing pig! I wonder why I shouldn't turn you into a barbeque!" the woman shouted at the sanin who could only whimper at her ferocity while the rest of the nins, Konoha, Suna and Tenshi were laughing at their expense.

"Hahahaha! The great ero-sannnin! Whipped by his wife!" Gai-ron laughed out when her rejoined them as the rest laughed with him while the Konoha jaws opened wide with shock, well except for Shikamaru anyway who just managed to let his eyes grow wide.

"Jiraiya sama! Thou hast found a mate!" Gai shouted while he looked at Jiraiya's rather beautiful wife. There was nothing as shocking than when the Konoha nins found out that Jiraiya had a daughter which he named Shakiku.

"Daddy did you bring us some gifts?" the little girl squealed as her parents stopped fighting and decided quiet down at Gai's reaction. The sanin smiled and gave his little daughter a new book to read while to his wife went a beautiful silver necklace shaped like fire. Everyone smiled a happy smile, heck even Neiji smiled.

"You have great smile mister." A little voice said as no one noticed him except Neiji who bent down with a smile to the boy.

"Arrigatou for your attention little one. You see I have had little to smile about these past few years." Neiji said as he bent down to speak to the boy. The rest of his team mates were surprised when they saw that Neiji was freely talking to the boy without his recognition of the boy was.

"Don't worry. There's always a bright star in the night according to my father. What is your name by the way mister?" Blond haired little boy said while Neiji smiled unconsciously and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Arrigatou, my name by the way is Neiji. What's yours?" Neiji asked as Jiraiya and the rest turned too late as the boy answered Neiji's question.

A/N

What a 180 degree turn for Neiji eh? Kids can be like that. They can have a mysterious effect on people. Well on the next chapter.

On another note I am sorry for the delay, but the next chapter should be out after Pairings of Water and Fire's nex chapter.

Pairings of Water and Fire: Life In Konoha Next chapter

Village of Angels: Seeing Dead People Walk Again


	9. Chapter 9A

AN: I love Naruto and there is nothing I can do about it!

Hey guys here's one half of this chapter. The reason is that I am trying to hurry up with Pairings of Water and Fire to get things moving to the start of the story. Don't worry the next half should be done soon

Seeing Dead People Walk Again:part A

"This is bad." Shikamaru thought as he looked at the situation. He, Kiba, Hinata and the rest of Team Gai were surrounded, but to make it worse was that Neiji was being berserker only he was restrained by Lee and Gai who in turn only had Tenten available to fight.

"Let me go! He's alive! Tell me where he is!" Neiji shouted as the Suna nins and even the Tenshi nins surrounded him and the rest of the Konoha nins. One wrong move and it would end in error, but he could not help it. For years he had lived with the guilt of his friend on his conscience. However here was the one chance that he had to free himself from this guilt and now he found he was being restrained from doing so by Konoha's "allies". However with the discovery of the young Yukito's full name he knew it. No other person could convince Jiraiya sama the sanin of Konoha to just turn over to another country. It had to be someone special or else it would never happen. Also to Neiji he saw that Jiraiya sama valued his students and in each of them he taught them all that he knew.

"Neiji calm down! You'll just make things worse!" Gai shouted as he and Lee restrained Neiji. He could understand Neiji's feelings, but he would hurt his only chance of ridding himself of his guilt if acted this way.

"Sorry that is information that we cannot reveal." Gai ron said finally speaking up after a few minutes. He had to wait for lady Kasumi to take the children down to rest with two squads of Suna shinobis before he bothered speaking to them. He reminded himself to thank Jiraiya sama for putting the children to sleep immediately while going with them downstairs.

"Please Gai ron san tell us where Naruto kun is!" Hinata shouted with plea in her voice. For years his death had haunted her now it was her chance to see him again and this time she swore that no pink haired girl would go near an inch of him. Even if it meant to kill her.

"Damn you Naruto." Kiba thought while he stood beside Hinata watching the front while Shikamaru watched the rear with Tenten. He didn't mind Naruto being alive, but the situation they were in was because he chose to hide himself for this long. However there was one question lingering in Kiba's mind. He reminded himself to ask Naruto that after he hit him in face for getting them into this situation.

"Once again I am sorry, but out village's safety as well as the safety of its allies and friend will be placed in jeopardy. That is not something neither us or the Suna can allow to happen." Gai ron said while making Shikamaru draw his breath in.

"He's with your village isn't he? Why else would you guys come here to save that boy?" Shikamaru noticed as Gai ron smiled there were few details that could skip such an intelligent man like Shikamaru and what Yukito resembled was uncanny to Shikamaru he knew.

"The boy may have a different hairstyle, but I know immediately that the boy was Naruto's son, but I needed some way to actually confirm it. Thankfully Neiji did that for me. Naruto's Tenshikage too ain't he?" Shikamaru asked him while Gai ron just smiled and nodded.

"Naruto is leader of the Village of the Tenshi?" was the thought on everyone's head as each of them. Even Neiji calmed down once he heard that. He remembered something that Jiraiya had told him and his team before. So he calmed down. Unfortunately Gai ron knew what was going on in his mind.

"You think you will get to see him won't you? Well sorry to disappoint you, but due to the complication he won't be talking to you on a personal level. Only business talk and even so we'll be around to limit his interaction with you." Gai ron said, but Neiji calmed himself down and remembered that they would still meet if not on a personal level at least it would elevate his soul to see him alive.

"At least tell me he does not hate me." Neiji said in a low voice only head by Gai and Lee. The fellow team mate felt glad that his friend was slowly returning back and soon they would see Naruto and he hoped that his good friend would once again be the energetic person he once cared for. Gai however was glad that soon a long and buried burden would finally be let go. They both knew that all they needed was for Naruto and Neiji to speak again. If they did that then they knew he would be lifted from his burden although they were concerned that Neiji would soon sink into a deeper depression if he found out that Naruto hated him. Thankfully however someone else spoke for them.

"He does not hate you, but however there is something I would like to ask in his stead." Gaara spoke as he appeared up on the roof with the rest. He then stood in front of the group. Neiji looked at him with rather expectant look at him he knew this would be his only chance and no matter the chance of destroying the only chance he had and even the good relationship of Suna and Konoha he would risk it. Personally he had enough of serving a council of the village that had forced him to that fate. He tried to remember, but he again refused. He would not let that past smear his chance like this right now. So now with a mind bent on self redemption he dared.

"Only if you allow me to talk to him personally and I mean just the two of us." Neiji demanded with a voice of conviction as the rest stood their ground surprised that Neiji would agree to something like that. There was no way that they should be keeping this kind of information from anyone from Konoha especially from the Hokage. Gai and Lee were surprised at what Neiji had said that they had let go of him to allow everyone to see him stand to look at Gaara while he wore his jounin uniform he had always worn. It had been days, but now he finally noticed that he had kept wearing his uniform for the past few years rather than his standard clothing. He didn't mind that as he stood in front of Gaara waiting for an answer.

"Done" was all Gaara said as the Tenshi nins looked at him with surprise while Gai ron made it a point to talk to him later on. While in the Grass Kakashi's team had a rather surprising encounter.

AN: Well here's part 1 of this chapter.  wait for the next one!


	10. Chapter 9B

I own nothing, but I love it.

Naruto, things would be boring without it.

Continuation of the earlier chapter

"HRAAAA!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to rush forward, but was stopped by two Tenshi Anbu before he could even go further. The rest of his team joined the Anbu to help restrain Sasuke from attacking the woman in front of them. Kakashi himself couldn't believe the strange coincidence who the female was sitting in front of them.

"I certainly hope you have better manners than this dear Sasuke kun." The blond woman taunted. She had been here to consolidate with the Grass leader and clear any trail the Uzumaki clan had left behind. It was not her intention to reveal herself to Sasuke, but the look he was giving her was getting annoying. It was as if he was accusing her of being someone, but now that he knew the truth he was raging.

"I killed you!" Sasuke shouted as she sat there beside Hazamei Izumi who was watching with a sigh This would be another rather annoying day while she herself tried to find a way to make things right. She didn't want two villages causing trouble inside her own especially when one of them happened to be their ally while the other happened to be the strongest village in the land.

"Oh really Sasuke kun? Did you kill me? Did you think that throwing off the cliff would kill me? Not while my husband lives can you kill me. Not even in you most wild of imaginations." the blond woman stated. Izumi started to get annoyed at his and decided that the best course of action would be to intervene. The last thing that her village needed was a brawl between two villages and with them to blame for it.

"Enough! Kakashi san get your subordinate under control!" Izumi shouted while she herself stood up with authority. There was no way that she would allow them to destroy their village much less put her village into a compromising situation.

"Forgive me Sasuke." Kakashi thought as he undid his sharingan. In mere seconds Sasuke fell asleep once Kakashi used his sharingan on him. For their parts both Sakura and Izumi were relived while Temari was just glad that it was now over.

"So is there something else we need to discuss or would you rather have my head on a silver platter right now?" Temari said reminding the rest of their presence and how much dislike Temari had for this situation altogether. Right now she would prefer to play with her two sons, but for now she would have to endure once all the tracks were covered.

"Nothing much since we were just here to give a message from the Hokage of Konoha. However if you wouldn't mind I would like to ask lady Temari some questions." The grey haired jounin mentioned despite the hateful gaze that Temari had been directing towards him.

"The Gondaime Hokage has a message for the Village of the Grass?" Izumi thought while wondering if this was related to the news that Temari was going to tell her.

"Well whatever the reason it would be best if Sakura san took Sasuke to the hospital to rest." Temari said while sitting there looking at Kakashi with the same eyes that she had been using to look at him for the past few moments. Kakashi was truly surprised to what he had heard. He had not expected to hear such suggestions of kindness from Temari who appears to hate him and his team with a passion judging by the eyes that she had been using to stare at them.

The suggestion seemed to be a good one so Kakashi decided to take her up on her suggestion despite the protest of Sakura who wanted to ask her something rather important. Kakashi knew what was that she wanted to ask, but he had to let her wait for later.

"Now that we are at a more calm and peaceful setting, I think it would be best if we reintroduced ourselves and our intentions." Izumi said as everyone sat beside Temari as Kakashi sat right infront of the two.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, jounin of Konoha and I am here on a mission to deliver an important message from Konoha. " Kakashi began bowing formally.

"I am Kanade Izumi and I am the representative of the Grass to accept this message in their behalf. Here at my side is the ally of the Village of the Grass the Village of the Tenshi." Kanade Izumi joined as Temari made an introduction that would cause Kakashi to shake in his seat.

"I am Uzumaki Temari, representative of the Village of the Tenshi to the Village of the Grass. It is I who will stand in the place of Tenshikage in the upcoming meeting and transactions that we are about to have." Temari stated as Kakashi's visible eye kept its neutral demeanor, but his fist clenched showing he was agitated by that response.

Temari in spite of herself kept her calm and looked at Kakashi. She knew the pain that he must feel and the agitation within himself that must be building up after years of thinking that his student was dead only to find out later that all that grieving was for naught and all the self pity he had gone through was worthless. To tell the truth she felt more pity than anger. Despite all that had happened her husband held a high regard for his sensei, Hatake Kakashi although not as high as his regard for Jiraiya the sanin who was a father figure as much as he was a teacher.

However somewhere else a certain pink haired shinobi was crying as she sat by the medical bed of her husband. Her heart was broken. She was not a fool to not be able to see the truth that was hidden behind Temari's arrival. She knew who Temari worked for if not she might even be married to him. She cursed herself for not going after to find his body. She would have wanted nothing more than to have a family with him and with their children. She knew that they would have had a wonderful life. Right now those dreams had faded into dust then it changed more into knives piercing her aching heart. She had wondered inside herself why did he not return to his home? Most importantly to her whom he proclaimed loved so much? He could have returned anytime from that incident and she would have gladly married him and become his wife as well as bear his children and they might have even become the greatest family in Konoha with him as Hokage and her as head of the Medical Division of Konoha. Right there and then she stopped crying as her eyes steeled itself with the strength that he had once inspired her to have. She would find out, she would understand and she would not fail.

"Naruto, you will explain to me everything weather you want to or not." Sakura said while her voice said nothing more than the determination in her heart as she forgot that she was in front of her husband who was still in the hospital bed. However such was not the case as her husband was now awake and was staring at the opposite direction of his wife.

"Naruto dobe..." Sasuke muttered while Sakura steeled herself. Sasuke continued to pretend to be injured for the fear that if he awoke Sakura would question him on why he had done the deed.

Final Words; Wow its been so long since I last updated! My Live Journal's been neglected too! Dang, well for now this is the second part. Till next time watch out for the next chapter of Pairings of Water and Fire. Note that I plan to make it a goal to do at least four decent NarutoTemari fics 


End file.
